1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to panel fabrication and, more particularly, to a bonding apparatus used in display panel fabrication.
2. Description of Related Art
During fabrication of a liquid crystal display panel, two substrates are bonded together in a vacuum laminator. Some substrates have a flexible film attached thereon to protect the substrate, which must be removed by a stripping device before the two substrates are bonded.
A typical bonding apparatus includes a stripping device, a laminator, and a conveyer belt connecting the stripping device to the laminator. A substrate is arranged in the stripping device and delivered into the laminator to be bonded with another substrate after the protective film has been removed by the stripping device. The conveyer belt can deliver the substrate automatically from the stripping device to the laminator, so that the film removal is automated. However, stripping time is shorter than bonding time, so that the stripping device remains idle during bonding of the substrates. Thus, the stripping device has relatively low utilization and manufacturing efficiency.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.